


Flash story prompts

by Ayame0216



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Other, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayame0216/pseuds/Ayame0216
Summary: I can't ever seem to finish a story but other people will and I want to see my ideas come to life. For people who can't think of ideas





	1. Flash/doctor who

The flash is a time lord - Barry is actually from galifry. He doesn't know it until weird things begin to happen. Like a weird blue box showing up in his back yard, that only he can see or a device that can open doors (except for wooden for some odd reason). Soon his parents tell him that he was found in a field next to the blue box, and the devices were being brought by some weird guy with a British accent and a bow tie. During his high school years instead of going to high school he becomes a companion to the doctor (non romantic) and everything is explained. 4 years later he gets dropped back off to continue a normal life (they found out that he doesn't regenerate) He hasn't seen the doctor for years but after he defeats the reverse flash a British guy comes to the CCPD asking for someone who goes by the name the chemist (Barry's gallifrian name). Both his lives collide and his friends and family find out about it. Will he be judged? Will he go on more adventures with the doctor? You decide!


	2. Flash/Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Flash is Voldemort’s son.

When Barry was 11 his mother was murdered by the man in yellow, his father was sent to prison for the crime. Tom riddle appartly still had a heart because he kidnapped Barry from the fostor home he was living in where he was being neglected and abused. He changed his name to (insert name here) He took him and trained him in wizardry and hand to hand combat. During what should be his third year of Hogwarts he finally gets sent there and is one of the best wizards there. You would think he would be slytherian, but he's raven claw. Barry doesn't realize what his adopted father is doing was wrong. Until he kills lupin who is Barry's favorite teacher, because his son doubted him he cast the killing curse on him when it doesn't work (make what you want happen after it doesn't work) Barry does in fact get severely scared from his chest to torso Voldemort reaveals that this is his son. Soon after Barry becomes more of an outcast than he already was. Right before the battle Hogwarts Voldemort kidnaps him again and uses the crusious curse on his real father before killing him. He befriends Draco malfloy because they can relate. Then Voldemort is killed which even though he was a terrible person Barry still grieves him. He decides to leave the wizarding world and move to a place where no wizards exist (central city) and changes his name back to Barry then he gets struck by lightning and becomes the flash. Before his best friend from Hogwarts shows up at the CCPD looking for a csi job also having a different name (Julian Albert) soon more people begin to show up. ( Harry Potter, weaslys (Fred is alive and flash point doesn't happen) heromine ) they are specifically looking for Draco who had informed them about his move. How will they react when they see Barry? Will they blame him for all the grief his father caused or will they realize his side of the story? You decide! (Also please no really lovey doves stuff, I mean ships are great but no like hardcore stuff, I'm sure you know what I mean.) note: Barry is ravenclaw, he has ptsd, he has severe anxiety ( night terrors, panic attacks and absolutely hates storms)and mild depression.


	3. Barry adopted by...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry adopted by various people.

The queens- instead of being adopted by the west's he is adopted by the queens.   
1\. He gets stranded on the island with Oliver, but stays there longer.  
2\. Has the same skills but is better with a bo staff  
3\. When he finally returns he ends up in central city (23 stranded at 13)  
4\. Becomes csi  
5\. Still belived to be dead because he never went home  
6\. Meets Oliver after the lighting after he gets injured (cute family reunion)  
7\. Barry is already a viglatie for central city called the chemist ( uses chemistry to create weapons) he also uses a bow and arrow or a bo staff  
8\. He still gets super speed.  
9\. His friends don't know what actually happened to him   
10\. Oliver is a cute big brother

Adopted by the merlyns  
1\. Gets trained to be part of the league of Assassins (becomes part of it)  
2\. Is better than Oliver  
3\. He stops his father  
4\. Lives a peaceful life in centrel  
5\. Helps with a case in starling (he know Oliver is the arrow)  
6\. Becomes the flash  
7.friends find out the truth about his past (includes team arrow)  
8\. Make the rest yours 

Adopted by the lances  
1\. Just have fun writing it and make it your own.

Adopted by ra au ghoul  
1\. Make it your own


	4. Is from krypton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is from krypton.

1\. Barry's from krypton but ends up on earth 1  
2\. Makes him self red sun bracelets because he figured out those work  
3\. Found by the allens who both die about 2 months later  
4\. Still adopted by the west's   
5.becomes the flash (the lighting increases his super speed making him faster than he should be)  
6.meets Kara when he accendenty travels to her earth.  
7.kara comes to earth one and finds out he's kryptonion  
8\. His team eventually finds out   
9\. Fill in the blanks


	5. Barry gets sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To me there aren't nearly enough fanfictions about Barry getting sick so here are some quick ideas for a sick Barry. There not going to be deatailed so do what you will when you write them.

1\. Barry gets COVID-19 - my question is how has no one written this yet. I thought there would be thousands of our favorite characters from fandoms getting COVID but there are none. 

2\. Barry gets food poisoning - so there are a decent amount of these ones, but we need more. I want to see Barry suffer. (I swear I'm not a phsycopath.)

3\. Barry gets a cold.

4\. Barry gets an ear infection 

5\. Barry throws up


	6. Mental illness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again I love seeing characters deal with things that us normal folks have to. So why not make more fics of a mentally ill barry Allen. Here is a list of ideas.

1\. Depressed Barry - this is a way more common one but it doesn't stop me from reading it. Some other ideas for this catagory include  
*self harm  
*suicide  
* just plain depression symptoms   
* Barry not currently self harming but did when he was young, and someone Barry knows asks him about his Scars.  
*previous suicide attempt and his team finds out.

2\. Barry Allen anxiety   
*panic attacks  
*phobia  
3\. Multiple personality disorder - use Grant gusting other parts in other shows he plays as Barry's other personalities.

4\. Schizophrenia 

5\. Tricotillimania - this is basically a disorder that makes you pull out you hair.

6\. Dyslexia

7\. Bipolar

8\. PTSD


	7. On sentence prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to make an uncomplete sentence or a full sentence to be built off of.

1.Oliver walked into the cortex only to find a fluffly golden retriever puppy running at super speed on a treadmill.

2\. Barry was strapped to a hard metal table, and his only thought was he didn't get to say goodbye.

3\. A breach suddenly opened and Barry was sucked in, and all he saw was darkness.

4\. Of all the strange things that have happened finding out he had a twin brother was definitely the strangest.

5\. Little did Oliver know that Barry was the assassin that tried to kill him on the island.

6\. Barry walked into the arrow cave with what looked like a wolf.

7\. "Barry part wolf." Diggle thought his life couldn't get any stranger.

8\. Barry ran into the cortex, but the difference was he couldn't be more than 13.

9\. Barry insists that he's fine only to stand up and pass out.

10\. Captain cold kidnapped Barry to talk to him.


	8. Very short prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok like the title says this is going to be short but I just thought of it and would not like to forget it.

So I'm sure at least some of you have read the fanfics where felicity is searching through YouTube and finds a video of Barry as Sebastian Smythe singing, but what if Barry and Sebastian smythe were twins and that happened with them both on stage.


	9. Barry in Hell’s Kitchen

I've had this idea we're only a year after Barry's mother died a random blue portal opens and sucks him in. Everyone thinks he's been kidknapped but really is on another earth. He falls right into the apartment of blind lawyer Matt Murdock. Matt trains him and even though he's not blind his senses become just as good if not better than Matt's. He becomes known as the demon of Hell's Kitchen. He meets the defenders when Matt does and helps them. Instead of (spoiler to defenders) the building collapsing on Matt and "killing" him Barry somehow get Matt and Electra out but couldn't save himself. He's stuck there for 2 days before another breach opens and brings him back, and is found in an ally by joe west barely breathing. When he wakes up in the hospital 3 days later he finds out he has been missing for 5 years and 40% of his body is covered in scars from his crime fighting. They thought his lack of talking about it was PTSD which some of it was, but most of it was him knowing they wouldn't believe him. He already has a high-school and college degree (don't ask me how) and becomes a CSI. Only a year later at the age of 18 he gets struck by lighting (in between he meets Oliver the same way he does in the show) and at 19 he wakes up with powers. After zoom killed his father (Barry is the only one on the team with powers) a blue portal opens in central city dropping out all 4 defenders. They go to the ccpd and see Barry. What will happen?


	10. A really weird prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is just a story idea I've created by reading other fanfics and pecing them together.

Barry was 8 when his mother was killed and his father went to jail. He stayed with joe until he was 9 but then a blue portal opened in his room and sucked him into it. Barry is also dyslexic, has adhd, and asbergers, anxiety and depression, but he can read Braille because it was easier then regular reading. He lands in a place called Hell's Kitchen New York where he end up in Matt Murdocks apartment, and the firm ends up taking him in but it's mostly Matt. He trains him to improve his senses and help him on missions. He becomes known as the demon of Hell's Kitchen. Matt is the only one who knows his eyes are red, but little did Barry know was that for some very odd reason been given powers and is able to understand and speak every language. He also had the abitly to hear what someone means instead of what they say. He wears colored contacts so he doesn't creep anyone out. After 4 years with Matt and later meeting the defenders a building collapses on him and is stuck there for 2 days before another blue portal opens and drops him in his aunt and uncles house right as she shoots herself in the head. His uncle refuses to tell anyone about him being alive and abuses him physically, sexually and mentally. He sends him to dalton because Ohio is one of the only states that hasn't heard of his disappearance. He makes up a story about his life it's that he lived in Paris and his aunt and uncle are his parents. No one knows of his mother's suicide. He begins to self harm to deal with the abuse and some of the stuff that happened in Hell's Kitchen. He becomes a vigilante in the near by city of Gotham and gets noticed by Batman who has been following him. He becomes unofficially adopted by Bruce Wayne further training him. In order to keep people from getting hurt he becomes Sebastian smythe. A snarky jerk, but his roommate (Jeff) catches him singing and forces him to try out for the warblers. The warblers slowly break down the wall he's built up. After he apologizes to the new directions he becomes friends with satania and she is the first to learn about the abuse, but promises not to say anything. He graduates when he's 16 but during the party he is kidknapped by the reverse flash who beats him half to death before dropping him in front of the CCPD. Joe finds him and it takes him a week to recover. He starts college and graduates at 19. He becomes a CSI and at the age of 22 he gets struck by lighting. At 23he becomes the flash and at 24 his lives collide. His uncle come to "see" his nephew, Bruce Wayne comes to do some funding for the CCPD, and the warblers and new directions have a reunion there. To make matters worse team arrow is there and Cisco has found the Exctine of other worlds and of course wants to visit the one he lived on because of the superhero's.


	11. Team red

Team red is Deadpool, daredevil, and spider-man. Why not add the flash to create an epic fanfic.


End file.
